<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And when you’re holding me, that’s when you make my year. by Fionaxoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431957">And when you’re holding me, that’s when you make my year.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo'>Fionaxoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Gives Me Butterflies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strictly Come Dancing RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, This is just a oneshot, but i have a list, for weeks, ranvanni, soft ranvanni own my soul, they have been living in my mind rent free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of festive fluff, from me to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranvir Singh/Giovanni Pernice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Gives Me Butterflies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And when you’re holding me, that’s when you make my year.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don’t like rpf then this isn’t for you. but you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t so...</p><p>Title from Christmas Isn’t Christmas ‘Til You Get Here by Kylie Minogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranvir had been staring unblinking at the log fire in front of her for a good few minutes now, empty wine glass dangling from her fingers. The crackling of the fire’s flames the only noise in the room now that the excitement of the day had exhausted Tushaan and he’d passed out upstairs about an hour ago.</p><p>She sighed and uncurled her legs from under herself on the couch and made her way towards the kitchen, the bottom of her gold sequin jumpsuit that she had yet to change out of brushed along her hardwood floor as she walked. Yes, she didn’t mind dressing festive, but she absolutely drew the line at wearing heels to walk around her own house.</p><p>Everything was different for her this year. Same Christmas tree in the same house and same beautiful little boy to spoil with presents, yes, but everything felt so different. She was different. The whole of 2020 had been equal parts terrifying as it had been exhilarating. Both at the same time more often than not.</p><p>Ranvir ate a Malteaser from a box next to her fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and almost started laughing. Thinking about how her past self, from the Christmas before, would never have believed her in a million years if she told her then what she’s experienced this year. The person she’s become now.</p><p>She was about to refill her wine glass when she heard the unmistakable sound of four paws skitter across her kitchen floor and a pile of fluff barrel into her legs.</p><p>Just as she was about to bend to fuss Schmizzles, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.</p><p>‘Mmm, you smell like coconuts’ Giovanni murmured into her hair against her neck.</p><p>Ranvir grinned and turned in his arms, this was one of their running in-jokes between the two of them.<br/>It had started during the very first week training for the Paso.</p><p>During one rehearsal, at the end of the routine when Giovanni had been behind her, just as the music stopped he’d said it. She’d giggled and he’d given her his hand to pull her up from the floor, shrugged but shot her a cheeky wink.</p><p>Ranvir made a mental note at that moment to keep buying the same shampoo. Just for a few weeks...</p><p>She smiled up at him.</p><p>He looked distractingly handsome in his dress shirt, gold tie long discarded mid-afternoon, and his hair now flat to his head thanks to the woolly hat he’d just had to borrow to walk her dog.</p><p>His arms tightened around her as he brushed her nose with his,</p><p>'It’s so cold out there!’</p><p>Ranvir lifted her arms from where they were resting on his shoulders and carded her fingers through this hair, laughing.</p><p>‘I did try to tell you! Imagine if you hadn’t took the hat!’</p><p>‘I didn’t think it would take this little Mister so long to do his business’ He nodded his head toward Schmizzles who was at his water bowl.</p><p>‘Aw poor baby’ Ranvir muttered against his pouting lips. ‘I appreciate you taking him out for me though. So i could stay here, all warm and cosy.’</p><p>She wriggled against him.</p><p>Giovanni’s eyes darkened and he pushed her backwards, successfully trapping her between him and the counter top.</p><p>‘How much?’</p><p>‘Hmm?’ Ranvir asked, distracted by his hips pressing into her’s.</p><p>‘How much do you appreciate it?’ Giovanni asked again, his accent seemingly thicker due to his growing arousal.</p><p>Ranvir ground her hips against him again, harder this time, and moved her lips to his ear,</p><p>‘Cosi tanto.’</p><p>Giovanni growled into her neck, lifted her easily onto the counter-top and stepped between her parted thighs all in one smooth motion.</p><p>Ranvir’s answering shriek was muffled almost instantly by his lips on her’s. She groaned deep in her throat and wrapped her legs tight around his waist, her gold legs a stark contrast to his navy suit trousers.</p><p>After a few minutes the need for air became an issue and she rested her forehead against his, her breathing shallow.</p><p>‘This was all i wanted for Christmas, you know. Just...this.’ she whispered, resting her hands against his chest.</p><p>Giovanni lifted one of her hands and kissed it softly before brushing his nose against hers,</p><p>‘Merry Christmas, il mio amore’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‘il mio amore’ translates to ‘my love’<br/>‘cosi tanto’ translates to ‘so much’</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>